WWF Scary Movie
by PrincessH
Summary: -COMPLETE-.:.ch1 revised.:.The students at VKM High are experiencing some weird things at their school, a killer is on the loose, aliens have been abducting people, and there's Vampires running the streets.JeffSteph, AmyMatt, implied HunterAngle
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story will contain bashing of every wrestler in one way or another but it's all for fun so don't go yelling at me because I killed off or made fun of your favorite character...Second there will be talk of both Hetero and slash relationships in this story with a few implied situations. I want to keep this good enough for a T rating so I will not be graphically explaining anything, make it up in your own imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue..**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a dark and cloudy night in the small town of Greenwich, South Dakota. The Midwest farmers were out planting their crops for the coming season and the woods nearby were quiet and peaceful. Kurt Angle, the star basketball player for the VMH Tigers, was sitting on his couch watching a scary movie. The night outside his opened patio porch doors looked still and there was no movement to speak out, atleast he hadn't noticed any. He was one of the five major basketball players at the local high school, Vincent K. McMahon High School. This was his major claim to fame beside a deep dark secret he kept that could put him right up there with the prom queen herself. He smiled to himself, taking another scoop of popcorn from the bowl. There was no game that night as it was a Sunday evening, so Kurt had decided to stay in and rest for the week to come. His special friend, Hunter Hearst-Helmsley was supposed to be coming over later that night to study with him. A smile spread across his face as he settled back against the soft cover on the couch. The plastic made a squeaking noise and he loked around to made sure no one was here to watch him.

"It was the plastic, okay…" He mumbled to himself, settling back to watch the movie. The phone rang once before Kurt picked it up from the table next to the couch.

"Hello?" Kurt mumbled, already in a bad mood.

"Want to play a game?" The voice on the other end asked, a playful glee resounding through the phone line.

"I don't play games..." He said sternly before he thought about it, "Unless you mean basketball...or Hunter Hearst-Helmsley?" Kurt said still watching television and taking another handful of popcorn.

"Oh really, that's not what I heard..." The voice on the other end laughed.

"Who is this? I think you maybe have the wrong number mister...What did you hear?" Kurt said getting a little annoyed with the obvious prank caller.

"I heard you were playing pretty pretty princess with girl scout troop 89 when they stopped by to sell you girl scout cookies.." The voice laughed methodically into the receiver. Kurt held the phone away from his ear for a moment to contemplate before he stood up, looking around frantically.

"Yeah, well, you're wrong…" He smiled to himself. "It was troop 79.." Kurt said as if he had just outsmarted the voice on the other end.

"Do you want to die tonight?" The voice asked, suddenly becoming very erie sounding.

Kurt sighed with relief,

"Oh, I really think you have the wrong number, see I know this movie, a girl ALWAYS dies first..." He asked as if he was correcting the killer.

"I thought you were a girl?" The voice asked playfully. Kurt got a look of shock on his face,

"I'm all man, it's true, it's damn true.." He said confident of himself and a bit angry at the comment..

"Do you know where I am?" The voice asked with a giggle. Kurt threw his hands in the air with frustration,

"Afghanistan?" He guessed out of the blue, it had been in the news lately, it was the first place he thought of.

"No, you idiot! I'm in the house." The killer remarked as Kurt looked around feverously, "Where am I?" The voice was becoming angry at Kurt's stupidity. Kurt began to look around frantically again. He checked behind the couch and then behind the television, he ducked under the couch to look and then finally snapped his fingers knowing where to look. He lifted up the pillows and cushions on the couch and began to search, finding a kernel of popcorn and setting in back in the bowl on the table, he was a neat freak after all.

"I give up!" He shouted into the phone after his search was over. The voice on the other end began to laugh again. Kurt suddenly offended he was being laughed at said,

"Hey, do you know who you're talking to? I'm going to be an Olympic gold medalist one day..." He said grabbing at two fake gold medals around his neck and beginning to cry.

Just then a person in a pink tutu jumped out of the closet behind him with a knife in their hand. They looked down, a look of embarrassment crossing their face.

"Opps...Wrong costume...Just turn around...Don't look...wait a minute.." The person returned to the closet with a slight bang of the door. Kurt looked at the closet door with fear, a bunch of banging was heard and then the killer jumped out in a white ghost mask. Kurt screamed liked a girl in freight and began to run around the couch in hopes of outrunning the killer. A poppy sort of playful music began to play as they continued to run around the couch in circles. The music abruptly stopped and the killer sat down quickly.

"Damn it! I never win!" Kurt wined jumping up and down like a five year old. The killer started to laugh and clap his hands, bouncing up and down on the couch pointing a laughing at Kurt. The plastic on the couch shifted and squeaked against the killers bottom. They both stopped in their movement.

"Ummm.." The killer looked embarrassed. " It was the couch…" He mumbled.

"Sure…" Kurt mocked, a slight nagging in his voice. The killer then realized what he was here to do and pulled a knife from their costume. Kurt started to scream and ran for the patio doors. They made it out the door before the killer tackled Kurt to the cold ground just outside the back door and stabbed him in the butt pulling out a silicone implant with the knife.

"I hope you intend to replace that, those things were expensive.." Kurt started to protest. The killer looked at the implant a little strange before dropping it with a chill of disgust. Kurt got up running for the road quickly as the killer regained composer.

A silver car was coming down the road at a high rate of speed, swerving from lane to lane. Matt Hardy sat in the drivers seat relaxing a little too much. He leaned back in his seat and laughed a little, taking his hands off the steering wheel and placing them behind his head. The car swerved towards Kurt on the side of the road as he jumped up and down.

"Matt, Matt Hardy! Help me!" Kurt yelled jumping up and down and tossing his hands in the air. The car struck Kurt head-on, sending him flying into the air in a flip. Amy Dumas sat up fast from just below the steering wheel,

"Matt did you feel that?" She asked as their car continued into the field of corn just off the side of the road.

"No, it was nothing. Do that thing again, it tickled." Matt said pushing her head back down into his lap.

The killer ran out into the road was Kurt was stumbling to his feet. Kurt started to wave his hands in the air as a plane was passing over head. The plane made an abrupt stop and turned in his direction. Kurt realized it was an alien space craft as it got nearer, coming to a stop over his head. He was too shocked to move as the killer stabbed him from behind , blood coming from his opened mouth in gushes. He was dead within a moment, his eyes staying wildly open. The killer let Kurt's body fall to the ground before clapping a little at his first kill and jumping up and down with excitement. The killer remembered the alien space craft and looked up with distain.

"Go to go… So many people to killer, not enough time…" He mumbled, running quickly off into the woods. The space craft groaned and moved on towards the corn field, maybe a good crop circle would make them feel better.

It was a bright 8 am as everyone was arriving at school the next day for their early classes. There were reporters everywhere as Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy arrived in Matt's silver car, a few pieces of stray corn still stuck in the windshield wipers. They got out of the car and looked around, confusion marking their already vacant faces.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Matt asked as he looked at Amy for an idea. Amy looked back at him with worried eyes,

"Do you think they saw us last night, you know we were on private property...not to mention the dream I had last night that we were abducted by aliens.." She whispered into his hair as she grabbed his arm.

"You had that dream too?" Matt asked before they started to make out at the coincidence. They make out about everything, Jeff thought before moving to the trunk to get his bag. He groaned with contempt before he walked away, he had to deal with this 24/7. Amy looked over Matt's shoulder at the T.V. crews beginning to film the arriving students.

"Look Mattie, we're on TV!" Amy laughed with excitement.

"Ohh, quick lets show them that home video we made.." Matt said kissing her and pushing her up against the car in a forceful manner. Amy moaned loudly with enjoyment. Jeff caught a camera man actually filming it and walked over.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could get a copy of that...you know for blackmail purposes only.." He started as the cameraman looked at him strange before moving on. Jeff watched him go.

"Was it something I said?" Jeff asked himself, still very confused. Vince McMahon walked passed, he was the co-principle of the school named after him.

"What did I tell you two last week in my office about these public displays of affection? This isn't sex education for god sakes." Vince yelled pulling them apart by the arms. They tried to reach for each other again but failed. They both groaned before getting a smile on their faces.

"We have sex ed this morning.." Matt laughed with excitement, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her towards the school. They'd purposely failed it 3 times to take the class again. Jeff picked up his book bag and chasing after them, catching them just before they entered the school.

In the back of the parking lot Raven was getting off his motorcycle and parked it next to Taker's, Kane's and Jerry Lynn's . He had been running late that morning and everyone else was already there. Taker was going to have his head for being late again. The killer was hiding in the bushes behind him plotting his next victim. He finally just decided to use Raven and jumped out attacking him from behind and pulling him back into the woods behind the school. Raven tried to scream and punched the killer in the mask, running back to the parking lot for help. The killer followed and punched Raven back, soon there was a crowd forming to watch the fight. The killer pulled a knife from the costume and stabbed Raven in the stomach, holding him against him as he coughed on his own blood. The crowd started cheering as Raven fell to the ground in a pool of his blood. The killer took a couple of bows before they ran off into the woods again. The crowd began to walk away, leaving the dead Raven laying there.

As Jeff, Amy and Matt entered the school, Jeff saw the Big Show and Boss man (their gang names) beating up on Justin Credible for his lunch money, a daily occurrence, Jeff thought to himself. Bradshaw, Faarooq, Rikishi, Haku and Jackie watched. They were the school bullies, he thought again before they looked over at him. Jeff looked away, he didn't feel like getting his butt kicked today.

"Hey, man!" Brian Lawler said coming up to them with Scotty Garland following close behind.

"Hey!" Jeff said shaking hands and walking over to his locker next to Matt's. Matt and Amy were making out again at Matt's locker. Brian and Scotty opened their lockers on the other side of Jeff's.

"So what's with all the cameras and reporters?" Jeff asked.

"What? You didn't hear?" Scotty asked in disbelief.

"No, we didn't have time to catch the news this morning. Matt woke up late complaining about some pain in his butt." Jeff said motion towards Amy.

"Kurt Angle was killed last night." Brain repeated astonished that someone didn't know. Jeff leaned against his locker, he didn't really like the guy but it didn't mean he wanted him dead.

"Do they know who did it?" Jeff asked. Brian and Scotty started to laugh,

"With our police department? They could catch someone unless they had a doughnut on them and were pissing out coffee.." Scotty laughed. As if on queue Shane McMahon, the resident deputy and Joes abs, Pete Gas and Rodney Lienhardt, the police of the town walked in the front doors, moving everyone out of their way. They were notorious for bothering the kids and hanging out at the coffee shop in town. With them, no murders had been solved in 15 years. They walked down the hall to the main office scaring the freshman as they went. Jeff started to laugh

"I know what you mean.." He started but was distracted by someone coming in the door behind the police.

Stephanie McMahon, the youngest of the family walked in the front door with the rest of the cheerleading squad, Tori, Joanie, Debra and Terri. The Hardy brothers were briefly involved with Terri before she made the squad and decided she was too good for them. Stephanie looked as if she had been up all night crying as they walked by Jeff and his friends. Their lockers were directly across the hall from theirs. Jeff had requested these lockers for a reason, he reminded himself as Brian and Scotty continued to talk and then realized he wasn't listening.

"Hello?" Brian waved his hand in front of Jeff's face. Jeff didn't move.

"Brian, give it a rest. It's Stephanie hour..."Scotty motioned to Stephanie across the hall. Stephanie was fixing her hair in a mirror she kept in her locker. Brian laughed as Jeff came back to reality.

"Man, when are you going to give it up? Stephanie's never going to give you a second thought, especially since she's dating Hunter, the captain of the basketball team. You know, Trish is staring at you..."Brian said nodding his head at Trish Stratus. Jeff turned to Brian ignoring Trish,

"Not this year, she's going to notice me this year..." Jeff said confidently. Brian and Scotty began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" K-Kwik asked walking up, they called him that because he's fast on a skateboard.

"Jeff thinks he's going to get Ms. Prom Queen to go out with him..."Scotty laughed. Stephanie was now chatting with the other Cheerleaders and putting her pom-poms in her locker. K started to laugh a little too, trying to control it.

"So, what's the plan for after school? Ridin' as usual?" K asked.

"Yup, that is if Jeff can locate his skateboard under all his pictures of Stephanie.." Brian laughed making kissing noises and kissing his hand. Stephanie glanced over at them making noise and laughed slightly before walking away with the other girls.

"Did you see that?" Jeff asked as everyone stopped to look.

"What?" Asked K

"She smiled at me.." Jeff laughed getting his books together. Brian and Scotty started to laugh,

"Great, now he's seeing things..." Scotty said heading to his first class. The first bell rung as Jeff watched Stephanie walk away. She dropped a note as she was in a hurry to keep up with the other girls and Jeff quickly ran over to pick it up. He shoved it in one of his books, slamming his locker shut. This startled Matt and Amy, who were still making out but hurried off to Sex ed.


	2. Justin Credible, More Stupidity

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Okay so no one reviewed for the first chapter but I got a few hits so I'm gonna post the second chapter and see what happens, there's been times I didn't get reviews until chapter 3 so here we go, we'll try chapter 2: Hope you like it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

In first period sex ed class Matt and Amy sat in the back and made out. Mr. Lawler, Brian's Dad, what the teacher. He really didn't carewhat you did in his class as long as you did his homework and passed your tests..He was too busy oggling the JV cheerleaders in the front row. Matt and Amy made Jeff do their homework so the tests were a breeze because they'd tryed just about anything on there. 'Taker, as everyone called him, sat next to them with his steady girlfriend, the baddest girl in the school, Sara Calloway and groaned.

"Get a room.." Jerry Lynn on the other side of Taker laughed then looked around for their friend Raven, who wasn't there yet.

"Hey 'Taker, Where's Raven?" Jerry asked.

"Don't know, Don't care..." He responded with a laugh. Jeff was in first period study hall with Mr. Ross, the foriegn language teacher. No one knew what he was saying in the first place in English, so when he spoke Spanish, no one understood him either. Lucky for Jeff, Amy, when not glued to Matt's lips, spoke spanish from her time living in Texas. Jeff sat in the back of the room with Kane, 'taker's younger brother. He didn't really know anyone in this study hall either and there was no library passes due to the murder the night before. Jeff fidgeted in his chair as Kane leaned over to copy his homework, Jeff wasn't about to fight with him. As he glaced up he saw Stephanie seated next to Hunter Herst-Helmsley, the star of every girls fantasy at VKM High. Hunter was Stephanie's boyfriend and had been for about a year now since Stephanie broke up with Andrew Martin who happened to be in this study hall as well. Hunter was a senior while Jeff and Stephanie were both juniors making this the only period that Steph and Hunter shared. Jeff on the other hand had all his classes with Stephanie. Jeff suddenly remembered that he still had that note Stephanie dropped. He opened it slowly as not to draw attention to himself.

Dear Stephanie,

Babe, I'm sorry sorry for the way I've been acting and I know it hurt what you saw but I swear it was a one time thing that won't happen again. I promise, I love you so much and well, Kurt never meant to hurt you either. Just give me one more chance and I promise I'll make it up to you...I love you. This past year hasn't been great but this next year will be as we get rid of all the problems in our life together...

Love, Hunter

Jeff wondered what the letter was about it asn't really understandable from an outside view point. Although it would explain the distance between the two these past few days. Jeff, smiled a little to himself, so the perfect couple wasn't so perfect..he thought.

In another part of the school, Justin credible was in the bathroom still reeling from his confrontation with the Big Show and Bossman. He was cleaning out a cut on his head when he thought he heard a noise. No, just his imagination, he thought looking in the mirror again. He remembered he still had some bandages from the nurse from when he got beat up last week in his bag. He took them out of the front pocket dropping two on the floor.

"Crap.."He said bending over to pick it up. He heard another noise and looked under the stalls, seeing a pair of bunny slippers. Hustin looked again and laughed a little getting up. Farting noises began to come from the stall. Justin slowly walked over to the stall, putting his ear against it.

"Hey, you okay in there?" He asked still listening. The was no response so he bent over to make sure he had the right stall. There no feet under the stall now. Justin stood up looking a little confused and looked around. The killer jumped dofrom above the stall and pulled a knife, stabbing Justin in the chest and knocking him to the dround. The killer bent over and stabbed him again to make sure he was dead but farted as he getting up.

"Opps, better finish the job, serves you right for interupting me.."The killer said returning to the stall still farting.

Jeff Hardy sat in the of Mr. Hayes Social Studies calss. Matt and Amy sat behind him making out as usual. Jeff leaned over talking to jay Russo.

"so you hear anything about the murder this morning?" He asked. Jay laughed,

"Which one?" He asked.

"Justin..." Jeff said.

"Nothing yet, Although there's a rumor that they found a ghost mask next to the body but that Rondey and Joey got fingerprints all over it so they can't use it as evidence." Jeff laughed, wouldn't you know.

"You know they're about as smart as that wall right there." I laughed pointing. Jay laughed too. Just then Mr. Hayes stopped his lesson and looked to the back of the room. Jeff and Jay straightened up. Matt and Amy were still making out behind them.

"Mr. Hardy, Miss Dumas, are you finding my leacture appealing? You like it more the second time around or do you think you'll need it a third time around?" He asked as they parted. He then turned his attention to Jeff and Jay.

"Mr. Russo and the other Mr. Hardy you feel the need to talk about nonsence when such greats as Alexander and Napolean are demanding your attention?" He asked.

"Mr. Russon, Ms. Dumas, switch seats.." He said continuing his lecture as they did so. Amy plopped down in the seat next to Jeff, giving him a dirty look.

"What'd I do?" He asked as Matt slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow." Jeff whined as Matt threw a note of Jeff's desk,

"Pass this to Amy.." He said Jeff still rubbng his head passed it to Amy. She smiled reading it and wrote something back using Jeff as the go between. They continued this fofr 10 minutes before Mr. Hayes turned around again catching Jeff with the note. jay snickered a little.

"Jeffery Hardy, What is that note you're passing around back there?" Mr. Hayes asked.

"What note?" Jeff asked clueless as his face turned red. Mr. Hayes, becoming annoyed walked to the back and picked up the note,

"This not, get up and read it to the class." He said pushing Jeff to the front of the room. He stood infront of Stephanie's desk, looking down at the prom queen. She looked up at him a little annoyed he was interupting the class again. He slowly unfolded the note and his eyes widened. Matt and Amy couldn't control they're laughter and brust into tears they were laughing so hard.

"Well, Read it Mr. Hardy!" Mr. Hayes said, "stop wasting everyone elses time." He sighed,

"What do you think of Mr. Hayes?"

"I think he's hot, I want to jump his bones.."

"Really, that sounds kinky.."

"Yeah, let's role play.."

"Okay, I'll be Mr. Hayes.."

"Okay, I'll be the nurse, I saw them together last week in her office.."

Mr. Hayes cut Jeff off.

"That's enought...I'll see you for detention everyday for two weeks.." He said as Jeff started to go back to his seat. As he passed Stephanie's desk, he dropped the note he'd picked up for her before. She picked it up quick recongizing it and looking up at Jeff. He was gonna say something to her but the bell rang. She stood walking fast out of the room and away fom him. Jeff sat back in his seat and listened to his brother and Amy laugh before he attacked his brother, beating him. They ended up in the office.

"Next!" Vince yelled letting a freshman out of his office crying. Matt and Jeff stood up walking in,

"Well, the Hardy Brother...and where's Amy?" He asked.

"She's in bio..they wouldn't let her out.."Matt said sitting down.

"Oh, so you two fighting in Mr. Hayes class?"

"Yup.."

"Yeah.."

"I see...well, join the wrestling team then you can beat the crap out of each other anytime.." He said getting up and pushing them out of his office. Jeff looked at Matt as Matt got up to leave.

"That was it?" Jeff asked as Matt walked quick to get to bio with Amy.

"Yup, see ya later." He said leaving Jeff in the empty hall to get his books. Jeff heard a clicking on the marble floor and assumed it was a teacher until they stopped behind him. He turned and saw Stephanie McMahon standing in front of him.

"Jeff, can we talk?" She asked. He was speechless.

"You're not gonna tell Hunter are you?" He asked looking around.

"No.." She said shaking her head, "I just want to talk about the letter.." She said stepping closer. He shook his head,

"Okay." He said shutting his locker.

"Look, I don't know what your pretend to know but you can't go telling anyone what you read. Hunter would be finished..." She said low. Jeff shook his head.

"So what do I get out of this?" He asked. Stephanie sighed,

"Typical guy aren't you. Okay, what do you want?" she asked assumming he wanted a date or worse...

"You know what, nothing..."He said beginning to walk away.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing.."He said walking away. She was dumbfounded,

"You're not gonna tell anyone?" She asked.

"Nope.."He said entering his class.

"That was easy..." She thought walking off to gym.

**

* * *

****Okay well review if you like it because I think I'm gonna stop updating if I don't get a response...Here's a preview of what's next...**

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen" Vince McMahon said stepping to the mirophone at the press conference. The Bikers standing the back began to laugh. Vince looked at Taker and the vein in his head began to pump. Shane rested his hand on Vince's shoulder to calm him.

"Due to the recent events, we're here to comment on the school's position. I Vincent K. McMahon, owner..." Taker broke out into laughter again. "Shut up, Taker or I'll suspend you again.."

"Oh, I paid vacation then have your old lady call me and tell me to come back so there's no lawsuit for unlawful suspention.." Taker said getting on his bike.

"That's it!" Vince yelled jumping into the crowd and being body surfed until the crowd dropped him. Taker laughed,

Yup, should have just stayed on the stage.."


	3. Regal Tajiri

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Well, I got 2 reviews so I'm gonna continue to update and see if we can get more...**

**Tina: Thanks for being the first to review...I'm gonna keep updating...**

**Carola: Thanks so much for giving me a little more confidence that people like the story.**

**Okay so before this next chapter I wanted to just let you know groups are and who's in what group socially...**

**Preps: Angle, Hunter, Steph, Tori, X-pac or Shawn he'll be called, Brian or Road Dogg, Austin, debra, Joanie or Chyna, Terri Runnels, Eddie G, Dean M, Perry, Regal, Rios, and Tajiri.**

**Skateboarders: Matt, Jeff, Amy, Scotty 2 hottie, Grandmaster sexay or Brian L, K-kwik**

**Bullies: Big Show, Big Bossman..etc...stated in last chapter.**

**Nerds: Basically the Right to censor**

**Outcases: Gangrel, luna, Al snow, Taka, Funaki, D-Lo, Justin credible and Tazz.**

**Bikers: Sara, Taker, Kane, Raven, Jerry lynn**

**The Canadians: Trish, Adam C, Jay R, Cris B, Chris J, and Andrew Martin**

**Cops: Shane and the Posse**

**Teachers: King, JR, M.Hayes, D.Johnson(Rock), m.Foley, Paul Bearer, and many more...I'll name them as I go along.**

**Okay here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Lunch as next on Everyone's schedule and Jeff entered the lunch room by himself. He spotted Trish Stratus look up at him and quickly walked towards his table. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty because she was but there was a nasty rumor going around she slept with the princple, Mr. McMahon to get out of detention and she was after all a bit easy.

"Hey, guys!" He said sitting down and taking out his lunch.

"Hey Loverboy, talk to pom-poms yet?" Brian asked asK swatted him to leave him alone. Jeff smiled,

"As a matter a fact I did..."

"When?" K asked suprised.

"In the hall when I was coming back from Mr. McMahon's office."

"Did anyone see you?" Brian asked looking around.

"No.." Jeff said still eating his lunch.

"I think you're lying..."Scotty laughed.

"No, I'm not...She even offered to go out with me.."Jeff laughed. Now they really broke out into laughter.

"Okay, now I know your lying.." Jeff lookd away.

"I turned her down..."Jeff said as they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, okay...Turn down an easy score..."Scotty started.

"Don't talk about her like that..."Jeff said becoming annoyed, "She's not like that.." He said as Trish came around the table to look at him, "Like some people I know..."Jeff started as Brian and Scotty laughed.

"Talking about me?" Trish asked seductively. "Hello, Boys..." She said leaning over the table to take a fry from Scotty's tray... Jeff leaned back and sighed...

"Hello, Trish what can do for you?" He asked a little nasty.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonite, I was thinking maybe I could came over..."She said. Jeff looked away,

"I'm busy, like every other night you've asked..."

"Oh, going to the game to oogle the Princess..." She asked, "Maybe I'll see you there.." She said smiling, "Bye boys..."She said waving a little before leaving. Jeff looked over at Scotty and Brian who were sitting with their mouthes hanging open,

"Guys, snap out of it, she's not that hot.." Jeff said as Brian and Scotty came back to reality,

"Jeff, you're crazy, you could be getting laid tonite but instead you're going to a basket ball game..." Brian started.

"She's hot.."Scotty finished as Jeff sighed getting up and leaving the table.

Just as Jeff got up, Matt and Amy toppled over in the lunch room chair still making out now on the floor. The preps all looked up and started laughing.

"Man, she a ho..."Essa Rios started looking back at the table. He was still bitter about her dumping him for Matt.

"And have you noticed his brother, he comes to all the games and just stares.."Debra said flipping her hair back. Stephanie fidgeted in her seat, if hunter found out he read their note, he would kill him...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hunter asked touching Stephanie's hand.

"Nothing, just thinking about Kurt.."She lied. Hunter sighed moving his hand,

"Look, it's not a great loss, I mean he played good basketball but besides that he really didn't have many good attributes..." Stephanie looked at him in shock,

"The man died last night, Hunter...You were closer to him than all of us..."She said getting up and leaving.

"Steph..."Hunter started but brushed it off letting her leave. The girls got up to follow her out. Hunter smiled a little,

"Man, I was waiting for them to leave, let's talk about the call girl, I got the other night.."Hunter started as the guys all laughed,

"What Steph don't know, won't hurt her..."Austin laughed...

Jeff stood in the hall as Stephanie came out of the Cafeteria still upset. Jeff began to follow her towards the gym.

Out in the parking lot, news reporters were getting ready for a press conference with Shane and Vince McMahon about the recent murders. The Bikers were still out to lunch stood in the back,

"This is gonna be something.."'Taker said with a laugh as the Principle, Vince McMahon came out of the school.

"Here he comes.."Taker laughed again. Vince stood at the mircophone,

"Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen.." Vince started, stepping up to the mircophone. Vince saw Taker in the back and the vein in his neck started to pop in and out. Shane put his hand on Vince's shoulder to calm him and told him to continue the speech.

"With the recent events, we're here to comment on the school's position. I, owner of VKM High School, Vince McMahon..."Taker began to laugh loudly in the back.

"Shut up Taker or I'll suspend you again!" Vince yelled. Taker got off his bike,

"Oh, a paid vacation or I can just have you're old lady call me and tell me to come back before there's a lawsuit..for unlawful suspension?" Taker laughed and spit some tobacco to the side.

"That's it!" Vince yelled and jumped into the crowd, who began to body surf him.

"Wow!" He yelled as he got passed around before being dropped to the hard parking lot ground. Taker laughed again,

"Should have stayed on the stage, old man.." He laughed as Vince got up off the ground. He went after Taker who just put his foot up and knocked Vince to the ground. Shane ran over picking up his Father and pulling him away.

Back in the in the school, William Regal and Tajiri were walking the halls to do their hall monitoring service. They sucked up to Vince McMahon all the time and there was a rumor someone caught William kissing a photo of Mr. McMahon. William was the class president, beating Hunter by 3 votes, he wasn't happy with that. William and Tajiri walked to the teachers lounge to make sure everything was tip-top and Mr. Foley ran into them coming out.

"Hey, Kids, aren't you suppost to be in class..." He laughed using the sock on his hand to talk. Some commented he should teach elementary school because he generally used the puppet to read the textbook to the class.

"Yes, Mr. Foley, we were just making sure that the teacher's lounge was clean.." William commented as Tajiri shook his head. They walked away, continuing they're inspection of tha halls. The pasted the Janitor's closet and heard moaning coming from the inside. They opened the door slowly and found Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas making out again. William took out a small black book and wrote something down.

"Well, Tajiri...I see we're right on time again, that's two demerits Mr. Hardy and Miss Dumas.." Matt and Amy ingored them as Tajiri shut the door and continued with their inspection.

The killer was walking down the halls looking for another victim when they heard the moaning and opened the door to be shot across the hall by what seemed like a fire hose. Amy came out laughing a little and shut the door. William and Tajiri saw what happened and rushed back.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. Are you alright...That happened to Tajiri twice last week.." He said helping the killer up. They got up all pissed off and stabbed William, who fell to the floor dead. Tajiri looked at Regal and then back at the killer and began to run, yelling something in Japanese. The Killer followed with a knife and threw it, landing in Tajiri's back as he dropped to the floor. The killer looked around, slipping a little on the floor before leaving,

"Damn, Nymphos..."He commented as he grabbed his knife, leaving through the back door.

Stephanie sat in the women's locker room of the gym as the other cheerleaders entered. They all had study hall at 5th period so they'd come to the gym for an extra practice.

"Hey, Steph..." Debra said entering, "Did Hunter find you, he was worried, I mean he went charging out of there.." Debra said trying to make it better between the two. Stephanie shook her head no, wiping at her tears.

"Come on, what's there to be sad about, I mean Prom's next week.." Stephanie sighed, they were so shallow sometimes, she thought as she looked at her cheerleaders uniform in her gym locker. A year ago, she was no one, she was the Principle's daughter, someone to suck up to to get out of detention. Now she was the captain of the Varsity cheerleaders and going to be named prom queen...

"Steph, are you listening?" Tori asked, still going on about her prom dress.

"Yeah, prom.."She said making conversation. Debra sat down next to her,

"So, what's up, That's multi-colored dork bothering you? He's nothing, you know, just dirty under your feet..." Debra started as Stephanie looked at her, they really were shallow,

"Deb, Hunter and I...we're just not connecting anymore.." She started, getting up.

"What are you saying?" They all asked.

"I'm saying, I think I might break up with Hunter.." They all gasped.

"Well, you know, if you do, we can't be you're friends anymore..." Terri started.

"Yesh, Hunter would kick you to the curb, I mean were would you go?" Tori asked, dumbfounded. Stephanie suddenly felt trapped,

"It was just a thought...Nothing more.." She said changingfor practice. They all sighed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack..." Debra sighed.

"Sorry, let's get some practice in while we can.." Stephanie said leaving the room. They all followed as Jeff stepped out of the shower stall, he'd been hiding in. He could tell by the tone in her voice she was scared to lose everything but she didn't want to be with them aymore, maybe he could give her a way out, he thought.

The police came back to the school after William and Tajiri were found. Shane leaned over Regal's body examining it,

"Must have been having an affair and it went sour, look at all this..." He comment as Joey slipped falling in the mess.

**Okay so, like it? Tell me! Please Review to keep it going...**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Why won't you take me on a date?" She whinned as Jeff tried to make an excuse. He felt a pair of hands come around his waist from behind. He turned quickly and she was standing there...

"Jeff, sorry, I took so long.."She said grabbing his face and forcing a kiss, "I had to get my stuff..."Jeff was in shock looking down at her.


	4. Shawn Waltman, close calls

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks for the reviews we enjoy reading them a lot...**

**Tina: No, I didn't get it twice but I know how you feel, my computers been in the shop a few times and I'm on a rental right now...Should have my computer back soon. Good thing I back everything up on cds...**

**Kate: Thanks for reviewing, No john, randy and Bastista doesn't join in on the fun until the sequel, this was written probably mid 2001 or so, so they weren't there yet. I'll probably posting the sequal as soon as this one is done...**

**Benjisevilqueen1979: Thanks for the compliment...Enjoy**

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 4

A few hours later

After School Jeff, Amy, Matt and the guys went to the skateboard rink to hang out. Jeff had tried to talk to Matt about Stephanie and if he should try to see if she'd still go out with him, but in typical Matt fashion Jeff got through half a sentence and him and Amy were making out again. K came over to talk to Jeff,

"So you like the girl and she offered you a date. What's the problem?" He asked

"I don't know if she did it so that I wouldn't tell anybody about the note...if that's the case then I want her to go out with me because she wants to not because I have something hanging over her head.." K shook his head,

"I dig, I dig...but even if she did go out with you for that reason, make her realize what a great guy you are while you're on the date..." Jeff shook his head this time,

"Okay, so make her like me while she's trying not to.."

"Right.." K said

"You're a genius!" Jeff said getting up to leave for the game.

"Just remember, if she doesn't like you after that atleast you got your date..." K yelled after him as he left.

"What a sucker!" Brian laughed skating over to K.

"Hey, atleast he has the balls to ask a girl out..." K said pushing Brian back into the pit. He screamed, knocking into a few people before landing on Scotty.

"Man, I ain't even gonna touch that!" K yelled at them as they tried to get up..

The Game started at 6:00, so Jeff got to the school at like 5:45 to make sure he wouldn't be late. The Cheerleaders were already out on the floor, cheering and getting the ready pumped up as they liked to call it. At 6 the game started and the starting line up was interoducted at well as the cheerleaders, Jeff clapped at Stephanie was announced as Catpain of the Varsity Titans. No suprise on the starting line-up, Hunter, Austin, Shawn, Brian James and Eddie taking Angle's usual spot.

About halfway through

"Is this seat taken?" A seductive voice asked Jeff from behind. Jeff turned already knowing who it was and was met with a smiling Trish, perfectly positioned to stick her chest in his face.

"It's a free country..." Jeff said turning back around. Trish sat down, fluffing out her hair and adjusting her chest for maximum attention.

"So, Jeff, why won't you go out with me?" She asked trying to touch his leg.

"Trish, I'm not in the mood. I didn't say you could sit here so you could try to fondle me and be a slut like you are..." Jeff told her giving it to her straight. She huffed turning the other way.

"Finally some peace.." He mumbled watching the game. Trish turned back,

"Jeff, you didn't mean that..." She said touching his arm. He sighed heavy as the bell sounded for half time. He pulled away getting up as Stephanie left the gym to talk to some of the spectators in the cafeteria. Jeff moved quickly away from Trish and followed Stephanie. Jeff stopped as he entered the Cafeteria and saw she standing there talking to Mr. Foley about her assignment for his class. She rubbed her leg with her other foot and smiled nervously as Jeff was speechless. He quickly stepped to the side so other people to enter the cafeteria and thought of what he was gonna say.

"Okay, calm it, Jeff. You know what you're doing..." He said walking towards her. She was still smiling as she saw him in the corner of her eye. She turned a little as he came up next to her. He didn't even stop to ask her to come with him, he just grabbed her hand pulling her out into the empty hallway of the school.

"Jeff!" Stephanie yelled at him as he let go. She glaced back into the cafeteria, the cheerleaders were looking for her but no one noticed where she went.

"Jeff, What do you want?" She asked angerly.

"I ...I just wanted to talk to you and I didn't think you would want anyone to see..." He said mumbling. Stephanie sighed a little.

"What?" She asked still annoyed.

"Well, I was wondering if...if you still wanted to go out with me?" Jeff asked shyly. Stephanie laughed,

"Jeff, that was a one time offer..." She started realizing he still could say something about the note. She shook her head a little,

"Fine, whatever...When?" She asked.

"Well, how about tonight?" He asked, "After the game.."

"No, Hunter's taking me out to dinner.." She said still looking to make sure no one was coming their way.

"Well...how about..." Jeff started before Stephanie pushed him into the Janitor's closet as Hunter came out the door looking around.

"Oh, god, did he see us come out here?" Stephanie whispered to Jeff as they stood in the closet, Jeff's arms wrapped around Stephanie. She realized how close their bodies were and pulled away, peeking out the door. No one there. Stephanie sighed,

"That was close.." Jeff said coming out.

"Yeah, too close.." Stephanie said with another sigh. "Look I gotta get back to the game...Can we talk about this later?" She asked

"Sure..." Jeff said as she disaapeared the back way into the gym so no one would see her. He went back into the cafeteria as everyone was exiting.

The second half of the game was boring as Jeff stared at Stephanie and sighed, atleast Trish was gone, he thought as the last bell rung that VKM high had won 63-44. He stood walking sadly out of the game and to his motorcycle in the parking lot to find a rather familiar face standing next to it.

Stephanie watched him leave and felt slightly bad, looking back at the Cheerleaders who were making fun of him now. Stephanie walked away from them collecting her things.

"Stephie, where you going?" Terri asked doubfounded.

"Can you tell Hunter, I forgot about a big test I have tomarrow and I need to study..." She said before running after Jeff.

"Sure, I guess..." Terri said throwing her hands up in the air at the other cheerleaders.

"Oh, she's asking for it!" Tori said walking towards the locker rooms to get the guys.

"Trish, I thought I made it clear!" He said as she pouted,

"Okay how about we just go get a bit to eat and talk.." She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"No.."Jeff said as she started to whine,

"Why won't you take me on a date?" She whined as Jeff tried to make an excuse. He felt a pair of hands come around his waist from behind. He turned quickly and she was standing there...

"Jeff, sorry, I took so long.."She said grabbing his face and forcing a kiss, "I had to get my stuff..."Jeff was in shock looking down at her as Trish stomped off. Stephanie began to laugh.

"I hate that ho.." She said climbing on his motorcycle.

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I'm letting you take me on that date.." She said looking over his shoulder and hoping no one she knew would be coming out.

"I thought you said no.." He started.

"Look, do you want to go out on a date with me or not because if Hunter comes ot those door and finds me here with you, he's gonna kick your ass..." Stehpanie said pulling him to get on the bike. Jeff finally realized he had the prom queen on the back of his motorcycle and jumped on, starting it up before they sped off into the night.

Back at the police Station Shane McMahon was trying to come up with a speech to give the press on the recent murders and had atleast twenty pieces of paper crumpled up and tossed everywhere. Pete and Joey were messing around with Rodney, behind him as the phones were ring off the hook.

"Does anyone hear that but me?" Shane asked puzzled. Joey and Pete groaned picking up the phone,

"Greenwich police..."Pete said, "No comment.." He said going to the next call.

"Greenwich police..." Joey said "No comment.." He said going to his next call.

"Greenwich police..." Pete said.

"Hello, Thank god, you finally answered...There's man in my house...I think he has a gun..." A women said on the other end.

"Is it the ghost mask killer?" Pete asked as Joey and Rodney came over.

"Well, no...it's just.."

"Sorry, Ma'am. Better call the State police for that one.." Pete said hangin up. The phones stopped for a minute before starting up again.

"What are you guys doing back there?" Shane asked not looking up. "I told you Rodney to guard the door.."

"We're training.." Joey said pouring some coffee and taking out a box of doughnuts. Shane still didn't look up from his paper. Infront of him appeared a pair of legs in a short black skirt. Shane stopped writing and looked up. Marissa Marzolla stood infront of him and laughed a little.

"Hello, My name is Marissa Marzolla, I'm with the Times. I was wondering if I could get a comment on the recnt murders. You know an Exclusive for my paper.. are you?" She smiled. Shane stood up almost falling over his chair and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am.." Shane said proud of himself

"My, you look too young...' Marissa smiled a fake smile, trying to butter him up...

"Well, the last sargent had an accident, responding to some working girls down in the valley..." Shane smiled. Marissa laughed again.

"Is there someplace we can talk, you know, privately?" Marissa asked in a seductive voice. Shane laughed a little before pulling her in the closet and shutting the door. Joey, Pete and Rodney all looked up,

"Where'd Shane go?" Pete asked.

"Does this mean I'm acting Sargent?" Joey asked. They all started to argue...

Shawn Waltman was the last one left in the locker room as all the other players had showered and left.

"Shawn you coming?" Asked Brian James from outside the door.

"Go on without me, I got my own ride.." Shawn called as he began to dress after his shower. The killer hide behind one of the shower stalls eyeing Shawn from behind. Shawn was clueless to this as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good.." He said making a muscle then making kissing noises at the mirror. The kiler sighed, were all teenagers obessed with themselves? They wondered. The Killer jumped out of the shall, charging at Shawn as he moved to go back to his locker. the killer instead landed head first into the garbage can with their feet in the air. Shawn didn't even notice as he finshed getting dressed and put some gel in his hair. The killer retrived himself from the garbage can pulling out a knife, charging Shawn again, this time knocking him down.

"No, please, don't kill me..." Shawn pleaded, "I didn't mean what I said about Kane and About Rikishi and just about everyone in our school. Please!" Shawn yelled.

"Would you just shut up!" The killer yelled before stabbing him in the chest Shawn's eyes closed.

"Finally, a little quiet!" The killer exclaimed getting up.

"Hey!" Shawn called from the floor, "You think that was good enough you pussy..." The killer was irritated and turned quickly slicing Shawns head from his body.

"Oh,know who's the pussy!" The killer said beginning to walk awy.

"It' still you!" Shawn said still talking. The killer picked up Shawn's head from the floor as it shouted obsenities and fighting words at them. He found a duffle bag on the floor from Brian James' locker and stuffed Shawn's head in it, shoving it in the locker and slamming the door. Shawn was still going on inside as the killer piugged their ears...

"I can't hear you!" The killer called leaving the locker room throught the back door.

**Okay, well here's another chapter, like it? Then tell me. I'll update faster the more reviews I get**...

* * *

Here's a Preview of the next chapter:

In the front of the theatre, Jay russo, Adam Copeland and Chris Jericho sat throwing popcorn at the screen. Everyone in the theatre was starting to get annoyed with them. Spike Dudley and Molly Holly sat behind them,

"Can you please stop that, My girlfriend and I are trying to watch the movie..." Skipe said annoyed.

"Oh, you and your two dolloar ho are trying to watch the movie, I see..." Jericho said as Spike stood up.

"You can't talk about my girlfriend that way!" Spike yelled getting in his face...

**That's right the famous Movie scene in every scary movie...is coming up next...**


	5. Jericho, E and c

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Hey, so that last chapter I only got one review...Not sure what happened there but just wanted to let you all know my updates are going to be a little farther apart, i have 2 other stories going and I'm getting a little overwelmed so I'm gonna try to get one of those done. I'm still gonna update, just gonna need a little more time...Thanks for the understanding...Here's another chapter...Oh and thanks for the Review Benjisevilqueen1979...

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

"Wanna see Paerl Harbor?" Stephanie asked, "Hunter wouldn't see it, said it was too violent.." Jeff shrugged,

"Whatever you want to see?" He said paying and heading to the concession stand. They took a seat in the back as the previews had already started when they got in the theatre. Adam Copeland, Jay Russo, and Chris Jericho sat in the front of the theatre, already throwing popcorn and making noise at the screen. The people behind them were already anooyed with this display. This was the reason they didn't have firlfriends because they were embarassing to be seen with. Stephanie looked at them and smiled a little for the first time, since they got there,

"Do you actually hang out with them?"

"No, No way.." He said as Stephanie shook her head, knowing better. In the front of the theatre Chris Jericho was still yelling at the screen throwing popcorn. Adam and Jay had calmed down trying to watch the movie but still laughing at Chris, it was a weekly occurance for them to get throw out. Spike Dudley and his girlfriend Molly holly sat behind them getting annoyed.

"Ok can you stop that please..." Spike said. Chris turned around and said,

"Oh, I see jacko, you and your two dollar ho are trying to watch the movie, I better calm down before you unleash the fury..." Chris said mocking spike and molly. Spike stood up,

"You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" He said getting in Chris' face. Chris met him, standing up.

"I just did.." Then Spike and Chris began to fight until the ushers broke them up, leading them out of the building. Stephanie and Jeff watched as Jeff leaned over,

"And there's the entertainment for the night.." He commented. Stephanie laughed, taking his hand.

Out in the parking lot Spike and Chris continued their fight when Molly broke it up, leading Spike to the car, leaving the theatre. Chris realized that Jay had his keys and sat down on the sidewalk to wait. The killer was in the bushes watching Chris, they'd never liked him, he had a big mouth. They were pissed tonight anyway and saw Chris deciding that he was the perfect victim, . Wandering out of the bushes the killer acted like he was going into the movie theatre. Chris saw him, turning quickly,

"Hey.."He shouted. The killer turned quick, "Do you know what time it is?" Chris asked. The killer was a little shocked and searched his suit for a watch, finally finding one,

"Almost 9..." The killer said as Chris nodded,

"Thanks.." Chris stand turning back around. The killer scratched his head as Chris thought about it,

"Wait a minute..." He said turning back around, "Do I know you?" Chris asked. The killer rubbed his mask ching, shrugging. Chris thought about, a face of fear coming over him, he began to run from the parking lot.

"Darm, Do they have to run?" The killer asked, "I'm getting too old for this.." they said pulling the knife from the costume and chasing Chris. The kiler jumped Chris, turning him over. Chris was crying and had tears running down both cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Killer..I don't know what I did but I promise never...ever to do it again.." The killer was annoyed by his voice and stabbed Chris. They then stood and went in the back door of the theatre,

"I'm not paying 10 bucks a ticket, you think I'm crazy when I can download it at home.." The killer said slaming the door.

Jeff sat still staring at Stephanie's hand in his, she noticed him and smiled,

"You okay?" She asked. He just shook his head. The killer made his way into the theatre, seeing Jeff and Stephanie, they didn't say anything making their way down the aisle. Jeff and Steph didn't see them. they walked to the front of the theatre sitting behind Jay and Adam.

"Man this movie totally reeks of stinkitude.." Adam said as Jay laughed,

"Totally, cool new work.." Jay said high fiving Adam. They shifted in their seats returning to watching the movie. Jay turned to stretch and saw Jeff in the back, while counting the number of people.

"Hey, isn't that Jeffie?" Jay asked hitting Adam.

"Where?" He asked turning around.

"Yeah, he's with somebody.." Jay said leaning over his chair.

"Probably Trish.." Adam said turning back around.

"No, it's a brunette.." Jay said in puzzlement.

"No way man.." Adam said.

"Just look, I think it's Stephanie McMahon..." Jay said hitting Adam in the head.

"Man..." He said turning to look, "It is Stephanie.." He said leaning over his seat now too.

"Hey Jeff!" Jay yelled as Jeff scooted down in his seat so they couldn't see him. He pulled Stephanie too.

"What..." She said as Jeff shushed her.

"Jeff!" Adam yelled as people began to groan,

"Shut up!" They yelled at them The killer was getting annoyed and stabbed Jay, knocking him over the chair into the row behind him. Adam looked down at Jay and started to scream running up the aisle. The killer chased him, tripping over Jay's body in the process.Other people saw what was going on and started to cheer.

"Yeah, get him!" a women yelled.

"they alway ruin our movies!" Another man yelled. The killer cut Adam off running up the aisle and stabbed him, knocking him to the floor. The theatre started to cheer and then quieted as Jeff and Stephanie got up,

"What was that?" He asked

"Don't know.." Stephanie said as the killer returned to his seat to enjoy the movie.

The movie ended and Jeff drove Stephanie home.

"Thanks, Jeff, I had fun.." Stephanie said stepping off the bike.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" He asked shyly.

"Maybe.." Stephanie said with a smile, handing him his helmet back. She turned to walk into the house stopping halfway up the walkway, turning and walking back, kissing Jeff befoe smiling.

"Goodnight, Jeff.." She said entering her house now. Jeff sat there shocked for a minute before smiling and jumping a little bit before he drove off...

**Well, Like it? Tell me...I'll update sooner if I get more reviews...Sorry this chapter is kinda short...Next one will be longer...

* * *

**

Preview of Chapter 6

"Alright you little Jabronies..What's 2 + 2?" He asked the class. Steven Richards raised his hand.

"It doesn't matter what 2 + 2 equals because this is 11th grade math.." Mr. Johnson said before starting his lecture. Steven always fell for that trick..

More Fun to come...


	6. The Brains, Closing the school

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**VivaLaSoph: Thanks for the review**

**Ms.GreenEyes: Thanks, I was wondering how people felt about that pairing, they're both my favorite characters on wrestling, I was bummed when he left...**

**LetNys: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it**

**Please keep reviewing...it keeps me going!

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

The next day Jeff, Matt and Amy arrived at school at the normal time wiht Matt and Amy making out in the back seat. Big suprise, Jeff thought hoppinh out of the car. They were walking into the school when Brian and Scotty came running up to them.

"Hey man, you hear what happened last night?" Brian asked.

"Jay, Adam and Chris got killed..." Scotty blurted out.

"How?" Jeff asked.

"At the movies, they still don't know anything, no one there would comment.." Scotty said looking around scared.

"Dude, we could all be killed!" He screamed as Brian hit him in the head with a book,

"Chill out, we cool..." Brian sid fixing his collar.

"But I was there, I didn't see anything.." Jeff said as Brian and Scotty looked up,

"Why were you there?"

"I was on a date?" Jeff smiled.

"Oh, so Trish finally scored.." Brian said opening his locker.

"No, I was there with Steph..." Jeff said with a smile. Brian and Scotty started to laugh,

"Yeah, okay..."

"Yeah, we know your desperate but you don't need to make up stories..." Scotty agreed. Stephanie walked in the front door with her brother as Jeff looked up to respond. She smiled a little, walking to her locker. Brian saw her smiling at Jeff and nearly fainted.

"Dude, Stephanie McMahon keeps looking over here.." Scotty said tugging on Brians jacket. Jeff laughed a little.

"I'm not lying.." He said shutting his locker and heading to Math. Stephanie followed close behind, heading into Math and sitting down. Jeff had to stop to talk to the teacher about a problem with his homework as Steven Richards entered the class seeing the seat next to Stephanie McMahon open. He quickly began to walk back to it when Jeff Hardy cut him off, knocking him into Kane, which wasn't a good idea. Kane looked up at him as he quickly moved to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, you little Jabronies...What's 2 + 2?" Mr. Johnson asked. Steven Richards already a little disorganized from his run in with Kane raised his hand from the front of the room.

"It doesn't matter what 2 + 2 equals this is 11th grade math, not preschool...fool!" He said turning to start his lecture. Steven always fell for that trick.

In the office Shane and Vince were discussing the murders,

"Dad, we just don't know...I think it might be a good idea to shut down the school, sice these have all been high school kids killed.." Shane said.

"Shane, we have prom this weekend and finals in a couple of weeks, and I just found out today that Taker failed again...I'm never gonna get rid of him...I swear he does it on purpose...I even tried to bend the grades a little in the computer and I can't get them to pass him.." He groaned.

"He failed again?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"I swear he does this to piss me off!" Vince said getting angry.

"Okay, he's not the issue here...the murders are.." Shane said getting back on topic.

"Okay, we'll shut down the school for now if we can still have the prom this weekend, i have the re-election committee coming to look at the work I've done on this town..." Vince said refering to the mayor's office he held as well..

"Fine.." Shane said sitting back in his chair.Taker walked in the office with a note.

"Where the hell are you coming from?" Vince asked.

"Driver's ed...Mr. Haymen says I did some sort of felony...There's so many.." Taker said as Vince took the note.

"You hit a tree and got into a fight with another driver...pulling a knife!" Vince yelled Taker smiled at his work and spit a bit of tobacco on Vince's shoe. Vince looked down and the vein in his head began to pop. He jumped over the desk at Taker before Shane grabbed him,

"Just one punch, Shane!" He yelled.

"Dad, you need to make the announcement!" Shane yelled pulling him back to the announce system and turning it on.

"Attention, Students and Facilty...Due to the recent murders, the school will be closing in 15 minutes until further notice. The rpom will still take place this Saturdsay night, so come and enjoy each others company.." Vince's voice filled the classrooms. Then Taker's laugh came from behind him and Vince started yelling,

"That's it, you're done!" and the mircophone cut off...

Everybody started to get up and leave as Mr. Johnson packed his bag. Jeff got up smiling at Stephanie,

"Hey, you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Nah, I think we should keep this low until I've had a chance to talk to Hunter.." Stephanie said picking up her books.

"Call me later.." She said leaving. Jeff sighed picking up his books, maybe there was nothing to tell...

Jeff made his way back to his locker, seeing Stephanie leave with Hunter and the rest of the group. He slammed his fist into his locker as Matt looked up from Amy.

"Hey, there's no need for that!" Matt said as Amy began to unbutton his shirt.

"Man, can you two wait until we get home.." Jeff said discusted.

"Man, Just give up on Stephanie.." Matt said as Brian and Scotty came up and started bowing to Jeff.

"We bow to the all mighty Jeff, we are not worthy!" they yelled as Jeff began to laugh as he shut his locker and they all left the school.

In the parking lot,

"Have you guys since Shawn?" Tori asked walking towards her car.

"No, not since last night..He's probably meeting Rosie Palm and her five sisters." Brian laughed as they loaded in their cars.

"I'm gonna go look for him..." She said starting her car. The rest of the group headed to Denny's for lunch...

Shawn's house was quiet as his parents were suppost to be away for the week. Tori peeked in the windows no seeing anyone and began to walk back to her car. Taker and his bikers sat across the street at the McMahon house waiting for Vince to come home. She sighed and walked across the street,

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Shawn?" She asked staring at her ex-boyfriend Kane and fidgeting a little bit.

"No, we haven't..." Taker said spitting tobacco out the side of his mouth. She smiled a little beginning to walk away.

"Hey!" Taker yelled, "Did I say we were finished?" He asked. Tori's breath caught in her throat,

"What?" She asked confused. Sara krept up behind her and knocked her down. Jerry helped her strip her down to her bra and panties and tie her to the tree in Shawn's frontyard. Taker and Kane stood laughing on the other side of the street.

"Bro, come on, that's enough.." Kane said after a few minutes of Sara poking her with a stick.

"Man, you're too nice..." Taker said calling Sara back. A car pulled up as Taker sat back down.

Stephanie and Hunter sat in the car,

"I'm not getting out with those idiots out there.." Hunter said looking in the mirror at his face, "Last time they messes my skin up.." He said. Stephanie sighed.

"Hunter, I wanted to talk to you without everyone else around.." Stephanie started.

"Okay.." He said flipping up the mirror and looking at her.

"We don't work anymore...we haven't for a while.." Stephanie said.

"Is this about Kurt again?" He asked getting mad.

"No, this is about us..." Stephanie said as Taker came over to the car,

"Hey, you want to keep it down in there... We're waiting on someone..." Taker said as Hunter continued to scream at Stephanie. She finally got out, slmaming the door. Vince pulled up in the driveway as Hunter was still yelling and got out of his limo.

"Oh, no! Not you!" He yelled running into the house. Taker chased him getting met by the door. He turned around angry,

"Alright, Hemlsey...Outta the car!" He yelled. Hunter stopped yelling and began to roll up his window fast. Taker grabbed him first and opened the door pulling him out. Kane and Taker punched him a few times before he crawled away,

"We're done!" Hunter yelled at her as Taker threw him back in his car, Kane throwing Tori in the back seat. He drove off fast. Stepahnie tried the door but it was locked and she had left her keys on the table this morning.

"Dad, let me in!" He yelled as Taker came to wait behind her. Vince didn't open the door so Stephanie sat on the doorstep and put her head in her hands. Taker looked down at her,

"What's wrong with you?" He asked Stephanie looked up and sighed,

"Should I be talking to you after you kidnapped me last year?" She asked. He laughed,

"That had nothing to do with you. That was between me and your old man..." He said still laughing at his handywork.

"Do you know where the skaeboarders hang out?" She asked. He smiled.

"I know everything about everybody.." He said standing and putting out his hand. Stephanie took it and smiled.

Somewhere else in town the brains were driving home in their van, Steven Richards was driving as everyone was moaning about school being closed and how it would interupt their education. Steven rubbed his shoulder,

"Damn Jeff Hardy..." He mocked. He wasn't paying attention when they hit something in the road. Steven stomped on the breaks and they all filed out of the van looking around.

"What was it?" Ivory yelled looking around. They began to search the ditches and the bushes looking. The killer laid under the van gasping for air. They'd almost hit him, if it hadn't have been for him ducking so fast...

"This will teach them.." He said cutting their break lines. After not finding anything in the bushes, they concluded that it must have been an animal that ran off...They all climbed back in the van and started to go. The killer sat up in the road and waved a little before continuing to they're original destination...

Stephanie hopped off the back of Kane's bike and thanked them as she ran into the park where Jeff and the guys were hanging out. She saw and Jeff and ran up to him.

"Hey.." She said still nervous about seeing him

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked as Brian and Scotty began to stare. Stephanie laughed nervously.

"Well, suddenly I'm without a date for Prom this weekend.." She smiled. Jeff smiled too,

"You want to go with me?" He asked. Stephanie smiled,

"Well, unles you already have a date.." She said

"Well, you see...I promised my cousin.." Jeff started but began to laugh. "Yeah, absolutely." He said as she laughed, She leaned up kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks.." She said as he leaned down to really kiss her. Just then a van came tearing into the park and crashed into the picnic center...

**Okay so here's another chapter, more to come...

* * *

**

**Preview of Chapter 7**

"Come my child. Let us feast on those who torcher you. Let us make them one of our own, So we shall rise to power, once again. There is only one who can stop us from regaining our rightful powers we once posessed, we can rid the world of her for good..." Gangrel shouted as the vampires began to bite each others neck. Linda dropped her bag and began to run down the hall...

**Vampires are finally coming as if the town didn't have enough problems...**


	7. Eddie and Essa

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks to BEnjisevilqueen1979 and Ms.Green eyes for reviewing, you guys keep me going! Here's other great chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

Shane and the rest of the police stood at the scene of the accident and were dumbfounded.

"How could the brakes on their van go so fast?" Shane asked himself. Stephanie and Jeff were watching the scene from across the parking lot.

"Looks like your brother's having another meeting of the minds over there.." Jeff commented on Shane. Joey abs ran up with coffee and doughnuts and they began to eat as Stephanie laughed,

"The only reason Shane got that job was because the old police officer died without naming a replacement...I mean look at the choices.." Stephanie said motioning to them. Jeff laughed again.

"Guess you're right.." He said as they began to walk away.

Back at the school all the teachers were packing up their classrooms and leaving the building, cheering and throwing papers. Linda McMahon was locking up the office when she thought she heard a noise.

"Hello?" She said down the hall, no response. Linda just shrugged and walked down the hall, with all the murders, Linda was a bit on edge. She heard the noise again, this time she was sure of where it was coming from. She quietly walked over to Mr. Bearer's Science labs and peeked in. Mr. Bearer was talking to someone she couldn't see who. She was just about to open the door when she saw who it was, the school bullies. Linda decided she would wait and see what they were doing. Gangrel was there also, he appeared from the back of the room. The bullies seemed to be in some sort of a daze. Mr. Beaer saw Gangrel approuching and a smile crossed his face.

"Come now, my child. Let us feast on these who tourcher you. Let us make them one of our own. So we shall rise to power, once again. There is only one who can stop us from regaining the power that is rightfully ours. We can rid the world of her.." With this Gangrel began to bit his victims necks with his vampire teeth. Linda was mortified, she dropped her bag and ran for the door.

Across town the skateboards had decided to go to lunch, Matt and Amy were still making out in the booth next to Jeff and Stephanie. K, Brian and Scotty sat staring at Stephanie as she tried to eat her sandwich. She laughed a little, looking at Jeff.

"Are they gonna do this all the time?" She asked quietly. Jeff laughed but his smiled faded as Stephanie's friends walked in the door. Stephanie slumped down in her seat as they walked over.

"Hello, Stephanie.." Hunter said a little snotty. Trish Stratus was now with Hunter. She was making eyes at Jeff. Jeff just gave her a dirty look.

"Hello Hunter..." Stephanie said just as snotty.

"So you left me to drop down the food chain?" He asked eyeing Jeff. Stephanie shook her head and smiled,

"And I see you found someone who will welcome you with open legs.." Stephanie said as Trish looked shocked. Jeff began to laugh,

"Oh, you little b..." Trish said going after Stephanie. Hunter stopped her.

"Look we didn't come here to fight. We came to invite you all to an after prom party. That is if you're going. To show no hard feelings.." Hunter said as Stephanie looked at him a little shocked. Stephanie looked down as they began to walk away. Deam stayed behind and looked at Amy.

"Hey, Amy..." Dean said smiling. She stopped kissing Matt and looked up.

"What do you want Dean?" She asked. Matt was giving Dean dirty looks.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were going to prom?" Dean asked. Amy laughed a little.

"I'm going, yes..." Amy said as Dean smiled again.

"Do you have a date?" He asked. Amy laughed again.

"Gee, Matt. Do I have a date?" Amy asked not remembering. Matt thought for a moinute,

"Let me see...Yes!" Matt said shooting Dean another dirty look. Dean looked a little pissed and walked away. Matt and amy laughed and looked at Jeff and Stephanie.

"Are we going to this after prom party?" Amy asked still smiling.

"I don't know..They may be setting us up for something.." Stephanie said worried.

"Well, we're gonna have to deal with it sometime.." Jeff said.

"Are you nuts?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I don't think so?" He said confused.

Eddie Guerrero and Essa Rios, being fellow Mexicans decided to go to Taco Bell for dinner, everyone else was going to Denny's but they didn't have a really good Mexican menu as Eddie had discover. Eddie and Essa pigged out on tacos, nachos and burritos, until they were full and walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey, Essa. Man, that was the best dinner bro.." Eddie said laughing, "I wish Mamacita had decided to come with us.." Essa Laughed.

"Yes, that was quite good.." Essa said patting his stomach. Eddie dropped the keys to his car on the ground laughing. The killer jumped out of the bushes and stabbed him as he bent over. Essa screamed and began to run but he was too full to run and fell over from the pain in his side. He began to puke on the ground as the killer looked at him in discust.

"EWW.." The killer said stabbing Essa to make him stop. He knocked him in the puddle and then ran for the bushes before running into the building, silding into the bushes.

Jerry Lynn was driving home on his motorcycle and pulled into his driveway. He dismounted his motocycle and heard some noises in the bushes. He got his bat and headed for the bushes. Bradshaw and Faarooq jumped out of the bushes. He was kinda confused until they showed their newly grown fangs. Jerry screamed and tried to run but they caught him and bit him in the neck. Gangrel came out of the bushes brushing the leaves out of his hair.

"Never again we will hide in bushes.." He said as he looked at their handywork.

"Very good my boys...This Saturday we will rule the world once again.." Gangrel laughed clapping. The other vampires came out of different places and began to cheer..

"To the Prom!"

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter and don't Forget to review...**

**Preview of Chapter 8:**

"We were attacked by these things!" Stephanie screamed.

"They had like fangs and were acting like dogs!" Amy screamed cuddling to Matt.

"And there was this weird guy following us!" Stephanie screamed again as Jeff and Matt looked at each other...


	8. Test and Benoit

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Okay so thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys keep me going!Okay so I'm not going to take too mcuh of your time today bc it's late and I want to get this posted...PLEASE Read & Review!Don't make me beg!**

**Okay here's the Chapter

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

On thursday night the graves were robbed of the recently murdered and the bodies were taken. Stephanie woke up early on Friday morning and hurried down the stairs to grab something to eat before Jeff picked her up. Shane was seated at the dining room table as Stephanie walked through to grab something from the kitchen. Shane snickered at her,

"Your boyfriend called a little while ago.." Shane said still reading his morning paper and drooling over the picture of Marissa on the front page.

"Jeff?" Stephanie asked peeking out the door of the kitchen.

"No, Hunter...Since when are you going out with a skateboarder?" Shane asked finally looking up.

"Since Tuesday.." Stephanie said sitting at the table with an orange and a glass of fruit juice. Shane amde a face at her and returned to his paper. Vince entered the room and looked out the window cautiously.

"Has Taker been here yet?" Vince asked.

"No.." Shane and Stephanie said at the same time. Stephanie made a face at Shane this time, who was now ignoring her.

"Has anyone seen Mom?" Stephanie asked looking around.

"No, but I'm sure she's around.." Shane said.

In a hotel across town, Linda McMahon sat huddled into the corner of a darkened hotel room. She had been there since tuesday, when she saw gangrel and Paul Bearer feasting on those kids. That explained the death of Jerry Lynn, she thought. She had to find the girl who could stop them. She took out a phone book, making at list of the girls in the school, she was gonna find her..

Jeff Hardy rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, he was suppost to pick up Stephanie in a half an hour. He quickly threw on some clothes and headed down the stairs. Amy's car was already parked in the driveway and she and Matt were making out in the living room. Jeff's Dad had already gone to work so Jeff just left them alone, heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a bagel popping it into the toaster before grabbing the phone from it's hook. He poured himself some orange juice and looked up a tuxedo shop to have himself and Matt fitted for a tux for the Prom tomorrow night, then he reserved the limo. After buttering his bagel and scarfing it down, he headed out the door to get Stephanie.

Matt heard the door slam and looked at Amy,

"Did Jeff leave?" He asked. Amy shrugged as they went back to making out.

Vince was leaving his house as Jeff pulled up. Taker was waiting down the street and chased his limo as it sped up. Jeff laughed a little and headed for the door. Shane answered it, looking Jeff up and down before calling to Stephanie,

"Hey, Steph, Your boy-toy's here.." He yelled up the stairs as Jeff kinda laughed, stepping in the door. Shane returned to the dining room after closing the door and continued on to whatever he was doing. Stephanie appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled,

"Hi.." She said coming to the bottom to hug Jeff.

"Hey, ready?" He asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Yup.."

"Then let's go.." He said opening the door for her. Shane just snickered as they closer the door.

In another part of town Chris Benoit and Andrew Martin were at a video arcade.

"Man, first Chris. Jay, and Adam killed then Trish leaves us for that sissy btch Hunter, Man!" Andrew said sighing

"I know, right, man.." Chris sighed, "It's just not fair.." The killer was listening to their conversation and just shhok their head at the stupidity of the two, no wonder they got along with Jay and Adam so well.

"You going to the Prom tomorrow night?" Andrew asked.

"Nah, no point. I have no date and it's just an excuse for those preppies to have sex and get drunk." Chris said lossing his game and slamming the machine with his head. Andrew laughed, continuing his video game. The killer mocked them with an imitation. After spending two more hours in the arcade, Chris and Andrew left the arcaed heading down the alleyway looking for something to do. The killer ducked into the bushes and followed them, tripping over a cat that was hiding, sending it screeching into the street.

"Stupid, cat.." They groaned. The killer followed them until they were halfway down the alley, attacking them. They had the killer down until another killer jumped out, stabbing Andrew in the back and killing him. Chris saw this and tried to run but was knocked down and stabbed in the chest. The two killers looked at each other and laughed,

"Nice costume..." The one exclaimed,

"Looking good..." The other laughed as they went in seperate directions.

Back in town Taka and Funaki were getting fit for their tuxes and speaking japanese, when Hunter and Steve walked in the door laughing.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the things Trish can do. As far as I'm concerned let him have Steph. He won't get any father than I did, She's such a prude.." Hunter said as Steve nodded.

"Hey, Debra was wondering what the plan was for tomorrow night at the party?"

"Okay listen to this..." Hunter started as Steve smiled and pushed Taka and Funaki out of the way to get fitted.

Matt and Jeff took Matt's car and dropped the girls off at the mall on their way to the shop. Jeff kissed Stephanie and told her to have fun, while Matt and Amy began a new make out session. Jeff dragged Matt back to the car and Stephanie pulled Amy into the mall with her.

Matt and Jeff pulled up to the shop and saw Hunter and Austin coming out with their tuxes and decided to wait until they left to get out of the car.

Back at the mall Stephanie and Amy were starting to bond. They entered the jewelry store, Stephanie picking out a topaz heart shaped stone necklace, while Amy chose a rudy necklace. After they selected purses to match their dresses and a bunch of extra stuff, they left the mall. It was almost 9 o'clock as they headed down the street, it was getting dark already as Amy shivered a little. There was a noise behind them and they turned. There was a shadow following them as they turned back around.

"What do we do?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know..." Amy said scared continuing to walk. There was another noise from behind them but they didn't turn around, hoping it would go away. Then another noise and Stephanie screamed and bolted down the street. Amy sighed,

"Stephanie!" She called, "What a wimp.." She said as Big Show and Jackie jumped out of the bushes infront of her showing their teeth.

"Oh Boy.." She said before she screamed out. Stephanie turned and saw what was going on. Big Show, threw Amy into the fence as Stephanie came back to help. He turned to advance on Stephanie, growling loudly. She screamed as Amy jumped up with a piece of fence, stabbing Big Show in the heart. He fell to the ground instantly. Jackie growled and went after Amy as Stephanie fumbled in her purse for anything to help. She grabbed a nail file and stabbed Jackie. She fell on top of the Big Show. Amy and Stephanie looked around and then back at each other .

"How did you know to do that?" Stephanie asked

"This is complete wacked, were those vampires?" She asked looking around. They began to scream and bolted for the shop and Matt and Jeff.

"What?" Matt asked as they ran back to Matt and Jeff, who were paying for their tuxes.

"We...oh my god...Down the street.." Stephanie started breathing heavy. Jeff hugged her.

"Okay, calm down, explain..." He said calming her.

"We were attacked by these things!" Stephanie screamed.

"They had like fangs and were acting like dogs!" Amy screamed cuddling to Matt.

"And there was this weird guy following us!" Stephanie screamed again as Jeff and Matt looked at each other...

**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"My children...it is now that the unholy war against the humans must begin. See what those little brats did to YOUR family!" Gangrel said, "Tonight, the the war begins!" Gangrel yelled as the vampires cheered.

**The Prom coming up!**


	9. Saturn and the Chosen ones

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks to Benjisevilqueen1979 for reviewing the last chapter, there's only two more chapters to go and I really like reviews!hint hint...Okay so read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

There was a strange atmosphere aound the town on Saturday morning. A pre-prom excitement? Maybe...

Stehpanie woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach, as if she was gonna be sick. She tried to shake if off but it wouldn't go away. Driving into town that morning was not something she wanted to do alone, so she headed towards the old diner, Amy lived in the apartment above with her Mom and dog. Amy answered the door, still tired from the night before,

"Hey, it's early.." Amy said yawning.

"Are you doing anything, do you want to go into town with me to the salon?" She asked a little nervous.

"I guess..." Amy said going to change. Stephanie waited for her to emerge 5 minutes later with a pair of jeans and a halter top.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Matt's just gonna mess up my hair anyway..." Amy said shutting the door and they drove off.

Linda McMahon sat at the local library, looking up anything she could on Vampires and paranormal. She sighed loudly as she reached the last book and another person shhed her to be quiet.

"My..people are really rude...Shane was right.." She said opening the book. Linda coughed at the dust and someone shhed her again. Linda bite her lip not to say anything as Perry Saturn was coming in behind her.

"Mrs. McMahon.." He yelled waving at her intently. Linda smiled waving a little, but continuing with her work.

"Mrs. McMahon, are you going to the prom tonight?" He asked coming towards her. Someone shhed him.

"You know, Bunnies eat crayons so they can have good eyesight.." He said as Linda turned away, just then the killer attacked Saturn from behind, stabbing him and then dragging him off. No one everlooked up and Linda was too busy reading to notice. She finally found what she was looking for.

"And on the dawning of a full moon, the year of the dragon, an unholy war witll rage, pinning humanities choosen ones against the undead soldiers of evil but only when they unlock their full power potential will they be able to defeat the master, bring light back to the darkness." She finished reading as a hand came over her page and she looked up to find Mick Foley standing there with Socko on his hand.

"Linda, I prayed you wouldn't get invovled in this but now you know, we must go, tonight in the full moon.." Mick said grabbing the book and whisking Linda out of the library.

Jeff woke up and wandered down into the kitchen to find Matt sitting at the table eating some toast and reading the newpaper.

"I didn't know you could read.." Jeff joked as Matt pretended to laugh and then flipped him off.

"Where's your other half?" Jeff asked.

"With Stephanie...they're getting their hair done...I don't know why...I'm just gonna mess it up again later.." He said completely confused.

In another part of town the vampires were preparing for the invasion that night. Gangrel and the others had been preparing and busy growing their family. The new members of the family included many kids from the neighboring Ten Turner High, VKM High's sworn enemies. Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Rob Van Dam, and the Nitro Girls, their cheerleading squad were all present for the gathering. Gangrel walked to the front of the group and began his victory speech,

"My children, the time has come for the unholy war to begin. See what those little brats did to your family..." He said of the big show and Jackie. " Tonight is the night we shall rid the world of all of their kind and rule forever!" He yelled as the vampires cheered loudly.

Stephanie and Amy entered the town and it was full of preporations for the prom that night, with banners and balloons and people doing last minute shopping. Tori sat in one of the chairs as Stephanie entered the salon with Amy and sat down. They had originally planned to have their hair done together. Tori gave Stephanie a dirty look as Amy flipped her off. Tori was shocked,

"Nice company you're keeping.." Tori said still not looking at her,"I told you not to break up with Hunter.."

"Tori, it was my choice and I made it...Get over it..." Stephanie said with a sigh. Tori rolled her eyes as they called Stephanie's name. Amy and Tori sat there and stared at each other.

A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:

Thanks to Benjisevilqueen1979 for reviewing the last chapter and hope you all enjoy and review this chapter, 2 more chapters to go!

Jeff and Matt decided to meet up with Scotty and Brian for lunch that day as there was nothing better to do..Matt had sighed. Brian and Scotty sat throwing food at each other and messing around as K shook his head at their childness.

"Hey.." Matt said bummed out.

"What's up?" Brian asked then realizing Amy wasn't there. "Where's Ames?" He asked as Matt shook his head,

"With Stephanie...Doing the girl thing.." Scotty nearly choked on his food.

"What?" He asked. Matt looked at him,

"They're getting their hair done!" He said slapping him in the head.

"You still going with Steph?" K asked.

"Yeah.." Jeff said ordering lunch.

"That's cool..." Brian said giving Scotty a highfive.

"We got dates.." Scotty laughed. It was Matt's turn to choke on his food,

"What?"

"Man, they're hot...they're from TT High..." Brian said.

"Who?" Jeff asked confused someone would go out with them.

"Man, you just gonna have to wait and see..." Scotty said highfiving Brian again. Jeff and Matt sighed as K shook his head,

"YOu think you're cool?" He asked. As Brian and Scotty shook their head fevorously, "Two fools is what you look like.." K said as Matt and Jeff laughed.

"Not cool.." Brian said unhappy as they sulked from the comment.

Mick Foley pushed Linda McMahon into a darkened room at the high school and shut the door.

"Mick, what are you doing?" She asked as Mick turned on a light and stared at her,

"Linda, I've working on this for a while...the choosen ones don't know they are..I was choosen to watch over them as they grow..." Mick said as Linda looked over the table, pictures of Amy and Stephanie sat all over the table.

"What is this?" She asked confused.

"The choosen ones.."

"My daughter?" She asked confused.

"and Amy Dumas.." He said smiling.

"But how do you know?" She asked.

"I've been following them since I knew the undead were rising and they knew what to do...they are the choosen ones.." Mick said as Linda fainted.

Preview of Chapter 10:

"They have to be at the prom!" Linda said as Mick and Linda came roaring into the parking lot in Mick's conversion van, knocking into three Limos and running down a few vampires getting ready to attack.

**PROM IS NEXT! Please read and Review!**


	10. Prom and Vampires

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks to Benjisevilqueen1979, LetNys, and Ms. Green Eyes for reviewing the last chapter...I'm so glad I got some review! Only one more chapter after this one...

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

It was 7:15 and the limo was late. Jeff paced the walkway to his house as matt came out the door with their Dad.

"Jeff, will you calm down, the limo's only 15 minutes late.." Gil Hardy commented, still helping Matt with his tie.

"This night is suppost to be perfect...I can't let anything screw it up..." He said finally seeing the limo pulling up the street. Jeff rushed to the back door, not even waiting for the driver to come around and opened the door.

"Are you coming?" He yelled at Matt. He sighed giving his Father a hug and running to catch up with Jeff.

They picked up Amy first, who in Matt's opinion was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was wearing bright red tonight with matching gloves and jewelry. Matt immediately began to smudge the lipstick, Amy laughed as he grabbed her, kissing her while they made their way to Stephanie's. Jeff stepped out on the curb and sighed, heading for the front door. Vince answered the door and looked around cautiously, and pulled Jeff in fast, slamming the door.

"Who are you?" He asked finally realizing he'd let someone in, "Are you working with him?" He asked. Jeff was about to say something when he heard Stephanie,

"Daddy, This is Jeff, my date..." She said from the top of the stairs. They both looked up as Stephanie stood there in a two piece halter top dress. She stepped on the first step and caught her heel, rolling down the stairs. Jeff went to help her as Vince looked out,

"Walk it off, honey.." Vince said still peering out the front window.

"I'm okay.." Stephanie said standing to grab her purse.

"Okay, you kids have fun, don't get in trouble. Stephanie curfew's midnight.." Vince said pushing them out the door and locking it.

"God, he does that everytime we leave now.." She said following him to the limo. Matt and Amy were making out by now in the back seat as they got in, taking the other seat.

"Have I told you yet, that you look beautiful..." Jeff said with a smile.

"No..." She answered with a sigh.

"You're beautiful.." Jeff said touching her cheek before kissing her.

They arrived at the school as everyone was waiting in line to enter the gym for the prom. Hunter and Trish stood a few couples infront of Jeff and Stephanie as they entered. Trish gave Stephanie a dirty look as Stephanie looked at her dress. It was a short silver one that hung down her chest and ended just below her..

"Stephanie.." Jeff interupted her train of thought,

"Yeah?"

"You sure you want to got through with this?" He asked. Stephanie looked at her,

"Of course..I wouldn't miss it for the world.." She said as they entered the gym. Other couples who were there, included, Austin and Debra, Brian and Joanie, Dean and Tori, and Taker and Sara to name a few. Jeff looked around for Brian, Scotty or K and didn't see them anywhere as they made their way to the dance floor.

20 minutes later, Brian and Scotty and K showed up, walking in the door dressed as pimps. Jeff saw them and nudged Matt to stop making out with Amy. Brian nad Scotty had brought Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson.

"See, Jeff we learned from you.." Brian laughed as Stacy kissed his cheek. Torrie smiled taking Scotty to the dance floor. Jeff shook his head as Stephanie laughed a little.

"They have to be at the prom!" Linda said as Mick and Linda came roaring into the parking lot in Mick's conversion van, knocking into three Limos and running down a few vampires getting ready to attack. They rushed into the school passed the vampires getting ready to charge. Mick stabbed a couple as they attacked the front door of the school. Stephanie saw her mom enter the building with Mick Foley and rushed over to talk to her.

"Hey, it's my Mom.." Steph said pulling Jeff over to the door with her.

"Mom, where have you been?" Stephanie asked as her Mom stared at her with wide eyes.

"Stephanie.." She said as the attack started. The vampire's began to come in the front door.

"Linda we have company.." Mick said as MAtt and Amy ran over to them, hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Amy asked confused.

"Stephanie, Amy...you are the choosen ones." Linda said as Mick looked on.

"Mom, I think you're not feeling well, let me help you to your car, to go home and get some rest.." Stephanie said walking towards the door. A vampire was waiting as Stephanie tried to open the door. Bradshaw smiled at her,

"Hey there, pretty lady..." He said advancing on her. Stephanie thought quick and grabbed a knife from the cateror's table, stabbing him. There were more vampires behind him as people started to scream.

"What the hell are those things!" Jeff yelled grabbing Stephanie.

"We got attacked the other night by those things!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! You two are the chossen ones!" Linda yelled as Mick nodded fevorishly behind her. Stephanie looked at Amy who was looking at her. Jeff and Matt looked at each other confused.

"Did you feel sick this morning like you're feeling now and like you felt the other night?" Amy asked as Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah, like I know when they're near." Stephanie said looking at Mick,

"And you were following us the other night.." She said pointing at Mick,

"I had to make sure you were the choosen ones.." Mick said holding up Mr. Socko. They looked back at each other just as there was a huge crash and breaking glass. Shane Helms and Shannon Moore crashed through the window attacking people closest to the window. Shannon immediately scared the DJ and took over mixing the music.The rest of the vampires began to climb in behind them.

"Steph, we've got to do something.." Amy said as Stephanie began to cry.

"I don't know...I didn't plan this!" She yelled freaking out. Jeff grabbed as people began to run passed them out the door, only to be attacked outside.

"Stephanie, listen to me! You can do this...I believe in you.." Jeff said as Stephanie shook her head, collecting some broken wood from the floor.

"Get out of here...Amy you ready?" She asked as she kissed Jeff.

"Ready.." Amy yelled picking up some glass. Amy set her sights on Shane Helms who had just bitten Brian James and was now feasting on Terri Runnels. He stopped and looked Amy up and down, hissing at her before jumping towards her. She caught him with the peice of glass and he hissed again falling to the ground. Stephanie took the other side of the room, squaring off with RVD. He was trying to be smart and circled her. Stephanie watched him carefully until he jumped her srom behind, knocking her to the ground. Stephanie kicked him in the balls rolling him over so she was on top of him and stabbed him in the chest. Amy and Stephanie met back at the middle of the dance floor and were attacked by the Nitro girls. Matt and Jeff stood at the doors helping people out as the vampires made their way in the building.

"Maybe we should help?" Matt suggested. Jeff looked around and opened the janitor's closet finding a ladder. He and AMtt used it to knock down the Nitro Girls in less than two minutes. Shannon Moore saw this and jumped from the stage, going after Jeff. Stehpanie was finishing off the last Nitro girl and got up to chase him. Jeff saw she coming towards them and dropped to the floor letting Stephanie jump over him and directly into Shannon, stabbing him.

"Thanks.." Jeff said kissing Stephanie quick.

"Don't mention it!' Stephanie said running the other way. Matt was already getting the last of the people out of the school as Jeff pushed him out, following. He glaced back once before heading towards the crowd on the front yard.

After a few minutes Amy and Stephanie had killed all the vampires and looked at each other. There was a great wind and Gangrel appeared in the far corner of the gym with the last remaining vampires Rikishi and Haku. Amy and Stephanie felt like they couldn't move.

"Well, these...girls, are the ones I've been waiting to face for over 200 years..." Gangrel said angry. He walked towards Amy first sniffing at her,

"Yeah, you're the ones.." He groaned "Use a different perfume..." He said walking towards Stephanie, "and your sister..." He hissed as he walked towards Stephanie,

"What a pity, you're not at your full power yet...not know how to use it?" He asked with a laugh. He stopped to think about and then ushered Haku and Rikishi to leave.

"We're not eating?" Rikishi asked hungry.

"No, I want them at their full power potential before I kill them.." He said going up in a cloud of smoke. Amy was pissed and fired a shot at Haku, setting the gym on fire. Gargrel reappeared,

"Oh, little feisty.." He said before all three of them dissappeared. Stephanie and Amy fell to the floor, choking on some smoke. The alarms started to go off as Amy grabbed Stephanie, pulling her out of the building. Jeff and Matt met them as they made it from the burning building. Everyone behind them cheered as Hunter got up on a limo,

"Party at my house!" He yelled before getting in the limo with Trish and driving off. The fire company arrived to put out the fire as Jeff helped Stephanie to the limo.

"Jeff, we need to go to this party...to get rid of Hunter.." She said as Jeff looked at her confused.

"Stephanie, you're hurt..."

"I'll be fine..just please.."

"Okay." He said as Amy and Matt got in to and they headed for the party.

* * *

**Preview:**

The ending is next, the killer will be revealed and the vampires will be killed! Stay Tuned!


	11. The Killer Revealed The End

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks to Benjisevilqueen1979, LetNys, and wordupeh for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it...This is the last chapter tear but don't worry there is a sequal and I'm starting a new story probably Monday if I don't get ambitious today...Anyways...Thanks and please Review at the conclusion to let me know what you think!

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

After much debate in the limo, Stephanie convinced Jeff that they needed to go to Hunter's party to finish things with him and then they would deal with the head vampire still roaming around. They arrived at Hunter's party a few minutes later, Stephanie looked over her dress which was ripped in the skirt and had some blood on it. Amy didn't look much better her dress ripped and stained as well. They headed for the house, Stephanie leading. A lot of people were already there, including Shane and the poilce, who were drinking and yelling. There were people everywhere in the house, screaming yelling and dancing with the music. Hunter saw them arrive and met them in the hall with Austin, and Malenko. Jeff looked Hunter up and down as he did the same.

"I see you made it. We thought you might not come, it was pretty obvious we're gonna kick your butt and I might kick her butt too.." Hunter said looking at Stephanie.

"I'd like to see you try.." Stephanie said stepping up.

"You're not even worth our time.." Stephanie said going to leave.

"You have to have the slut hold you back?" Hunter laughed at Jeff. Jeff turned around, anger in his eyes and went to punch Hunter. Taker, Kane and sara walked in the front door as this was going on.

"Well hey, Party Animals!" Taker yelled happily. Hunter's expression changed.

"Hey, Steph, how you doin'?" Taker asked as she smiled, "He given you problems again?" Taker asked motioning to Hunter.

"No!" Hunter said smiling and trying to hug Jeff, who pushed him off,

"Get off my you metrosexual..." He said walking away quickly.

"He's not being very nice to his guests.." Stephanie said shaking her head.

"Is that a fact? well, that just ain't right.." Taker said walking towards Hunter. He squirmed as Taker came to right infront of him and stood there.

"Relax, I ain't gonna hit..." Taker siad helping him up, "Hard..." He said knocking him into the stairs.

"Who's in the mood for a fight?" Taker yelled as Kane, Matt and Jeff jumped in, attacking anyone that got in their way. Trish came running out of one of the upstairs bedrooms, half dressed to see what was going on downstairs.

"Oh, you btch.." Trish yelled coming down the stairs and jumping on Amy and Stephanie.

"She don't know who she's messing with..' Amy said annoyed as she pulled her off Steph and held her arms as Stephanie kicked her butt.

"That's for my Father!" She screamed completely enraged.

"That's for my Mother! This is for Jeff! and This one, well this is all from me!" She said knocking Trish out. She fell to the floor, slightly whining. The guys were finishing beating each other senseless.

"I'll get you Hardy!' Hunter yelled as Austin dragged him out the front door away from Jeff. "And that little prude too!" He yelled Stephanie slapped him on his way out the door and threw Trish out with him, shutting the door.

"Thanks!' She said touching Taker's arm.

"Hey, I think it's time to get this party started!" He yelled as Hunter's guest looked at him scared.

"Well, dance you little bastards!" He yelled, heading for the beer. Everyone started to go back to what they were doing. Matt and Amy disappeared to the back porch to talk, as Stephanie looked for a quiet place to talk as well, heading up the stairs.

They found an empty bedroom, heading in and shutting the door. Stephanie sat while Jeff paced the room.

"Jeff...I.."

"Stephanie, I'm just really confused right now.." He said holding his cheek from one of Hunter's punches, his lip was bleeding too. Stephanie got up, meeting him at the window and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly, "I didn't mean for all this to happen.." Jeff turned to her,

"It's not your fault..."

"I know, but this whole vampire thing...I mean...Amy and I are sisters..." She said turning, "I never ever talked to her before I met you.." She said heading to sit.

"Well, there's a reason why we were put together..." Jeff smiled.

"Jeff, things are gonna be different after tonight.." Stephanie said sighing and touching his bruised face.

"Stephanie, I'm with you in this.." He said taking her hand.

"It could get tough.."

"It doesn't matter.." Jeff said smiling. Stephanie smiled too and began to kiss him as they laid back on the bed.

Back downstairs Debra went out to the garage to get more beer that Steve had put in the cooler out there. The door shut behind her, so she decided to go out the car doorbut that wasn't opening either. She looked around and didn't see any other exits, so she began to bang on the door,

"Hey, guys, let me in..." She yelled in her heavy southern accent. There was no answer and she turned quickly hearing a noise from the back corner of the garage.

"Hello?" She asked becoming scared. She thought she could make out a figure coming towards her in the dark. They stepped into the light and it was the ghost mask. Debra laughed,

"That is so last season...but nice try Steve..." Debra said beginning to walk away. The killer grabbed her from behind and sliced into her arm, causing her to drop the beer. She screamed, falling to the ground. The killer loomed over her, she screamed again, throwing a glass bottle at him and getting up to run. There was no way out, so she broke the near by window and began to climb out but the killer grabbed her by the hair pulling her back in the garage and slamming her against the wall.

"Help!" She screamed as the killer stabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground as the killer pulled a key from their pocket and unlocked the door to the house, heading in the back door.

Jeff kissed Stephanie's forehead looking at the clock, it was almost 11, he thouhgt getting up to find his clothes. Stephanie sighed, gettingup too.

"I love you..." Jeff said with his back to Stephanie as she buttoned the last button on her dress. She smiled,

"I love you too..." She said as he turned to her, smiling. They began to kiss again and headed for the door to get Amy and Matt to head home. The killer stood in the doorway and slashed at Stephanie and Jeff. They slammed the door on the killer and the knife came through the door. Jeff grabbed Stephanie's hand as they ran though the ajoining bathroom into the next bedroom. Scotty and Stacy jumped up as they bursted in,

"Don't knock or anything!" Scotty began to yell before seeing the killer and running for the other door. The killer stabbed Stacy in the leg, knocking her to the floor but continuing on their main target. Stehpanie, Scotty and Jeff ran down the stairs. People began to run as they saw the killer coming down the stairs. Stephanie and jeff headed for the door as another killer appeared pushing them back in. Matt and Amy came running in from the back porch, seeing what was going on. They only ones left were Jeff, Stephanie, Amy, and Matt as the killers took off their masks...

"Hunter?" Stephanie said as Jeff was looking at the other killer,

"Trish?" Jeff asked shocked. Trish laughed,

"In the flesh..." She said touching herself. "we've been together for a while now..." Trish said nodding at Hunter with a smile. Hunter snickered,

"Okay...in the kitchen.." Hunter said pushing them towards the kitchen.

"Hey, think we can make a deal with those vampire things for Steph and Amy?" Trish asked.

"Sure, you work on that.." Hunter said clearly annoyed with her.

"Atleast tell us why?" Stephanie said as they were pushed into the corner, Trish getting some rope.

"Why? You want to know Why?" Hunter yelled pressing the knife to Stephanie's face. Jeff tried to move but her could get out of the ropes.

"Well, where to start.." He mused. "Well, Angle was for you..." He said looking at Stephanie as she began to cry.

"He had dirt on us, Stephanie...It just happened with him and I need to get rid of the problem...After tht, it started becoming whoever annoyed me or Trish or just if we were pissed off!" He said pressing at her again. "Hey, we had fun.." Hunter said as Trish nodded away. Stephanie was getting scared and angry at the same time and wished she could hit Hunter, the cookie jar on the top of the cabinets began to move and fell, knocking Hunter out. Trish was distracted and went to check on Hunter as Amy set a fire on the rope, it disappeared.

"Steph!" Amy said as she hugged her. Trish got back up and still had a knife. Just then a cloud of smoke filled the room and Gangrel and Rikishi and Haku appeared. Trish started to shake and dropped the knife, trying to pull Hunter out of the way of the vampires.

"I see you're ready to face me.." Gangrel said looking at Amy and Stephanie.

"What took you so long?" Stephanie asked sarcatically. Gangrel, threw out his hands and put Amy and Stephanie in a trance again.

"Shall we begin?" He said taking out his sword from under his cape. Stephanie and Amy were throw from the trance, hitting the wall behind them. They were up in a second and double teamed Gargrel as he laughed,

"I'll have to do batter than that!" He yelled. He grabbed Stephanie almost bitting her but Amy hit him from behind. Gangrel overthrew both of them and they were throw to the ground.

"Now, it's time for you two to join the undead.." He said raising his sword above his head. Matt and Jeff went to jump in but Haku and Rikishi were there to combat them. Amy and Stephanie looked at each other and kicked him in the balls at the same time.

"Oh..Daddy..." He said falling to his knees, as Stephanie and Amy grabbed the knives Trish and Hunter had and stabbed him in the back. A Gigantic light emerged from his body. Amy and Stephanie grabbed each other as he burst into dust over the entire room. As soon as the dust cleared Matt and Jeff looked around for the girls, who were on the floor, where Gangrel had been. Haku and Rikishi were still alive as Matt and Jeff stabbed them running for the girls. Either one was breathing and Jeff picked Stephanie up as she began to cough. He rolled her over so she could breathe. Amy came sround too and coughed up dust. Stehpanie stopped and looked up at Jeff.

"Hey.." He said touching her cheek.

"Hey..." She said smiling a little. "Is it over now?" She asked as Jeff laughed,

"Yeah..." He smiled huggin her.

The police came back in the house from outside and looked around

"Alright, what happened here?" Shane asked. Stephanie just laughed at him as Jeff helped her up. They walked out of the house and looked around as the state police showed up and arrested Trish and Hunter. The whole vampire thing was never discussed and Trish was declared insane, not standing trial. Hunter was sentenced to life. Jeff, Stephanie, Matt, and Amy finished school and headed to college...Until...

* * *

**The End...Sequel coming soon...I just need to find it in my stack of stories...LOL...Please Review and let me know what you thought, also bookmark me on your favorite authors list for updates on when the next story will be up...Thanks for reading!**


End file.
